


The Sweetest

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kara and Veronica get to know one another.Veronica does have a mask, and needs it.RP Fic.





	The Sweetest

Kara had smiled softly as Veronica came closer to her, her smile soft as she moved to greet her, she could tell the girl was just a little timid, although she smiled softly. 

"Nice to meet you Veronica."

Veronica smiled nervously.

"Thank you miss."

Kara could sense how shy the girl was and she spoke gently. 

"Why so shy?"

Veronica blushed, giggled again and looked down nervously.

"I'm....not the girl people usually pick.... I'm a bit...."

She looked up and indicated the mask she wore over the upper half of her face.

"I'm a little strange looking.... you could say unattractive and not be wrong in fact."

"Oh Sweetheart...."

Kara murmured, holding a hand out to her. 

"Come to me my Darling."

Veronica moved closer. Kara had moved to gently stroke a hand over her cheek, her fingers stumbling a little as they nudged into the mask, her touch light over the girl's mask, her eyes widening a little. 

"You need a mask?"

"Yes..."

Veronica said weakly. 

"Can you... explain what happened?"

Kara asked gently. 

"I won't judge."

Veronica sighed sadly and moved away, she locked the door and drew the curtains before returning to Kara. She shivered quite noticeably as she gingerly removed her mask...then she gently guided Kara's hands to her upper face, around the bridge of the nose and upper eye socket area.... So she could feel the scars of her multiple surgeries...and her destroyed facial structure. As she did so she began to sob. Kara had said nothing, moving to pull the girl into a tighter embrace, kissing her softly. 

"You are still beautiful to me... my poor sweet delicate girl."

Veronica continued to sob but she pressed herself against Kara. Kara purred gently, her touch light as she stroked Veronica's face again gently. 

"My poor precious girl."

Veronica murred softly. 

"Come to bed with me, my dove?"

Veronica murred and nodded. Kara smiled and lead her to the bed, settling and lightly patting the space beside her. 

"Come to me, my sweet."

Veronica replaced her mask and came over to join Kara. Kara smiled, kissing her gently. Veronica kissed back. Kara had stroked her hand down over Veronica's still clothed body. Veronica shivered. 

"Okay?"

"Yes."

Kara murred, moving to slowly undress the girl. 

"My Darling."

Veronica murred and let her have her dress, her underwear.... but not her mask. Kara smiled and stroked her hair. 

"Relax... you don't have to take that off."

Veronica murred and relaxed. 

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"Good girl."

Kara murmured softly, stroking her cheek lightly. Veronica purred softly. Kara smiled, kissing her gently. 

"My treasure."

Veronica purred again. 

"Trust me?"

"Yes."

Kara purred, moving to lightly tease and caress her breasts. Veronica mewed again. 

"You like that sweet girl?"

"Yes."

"More?"

"Please."

Kara purred again gently, moving to lightly tease the girl's clit. Veronica mewed louder. Kara soon upped her pace. Veronica was soon mewling and panting. Kara soon upped her pace again. Veronica pressed herself onto Kara's fingers. Kara sped up further. Veronica tried to hang on but couldn't and she yelped as she came apart.


End file.
